


Caffeinated Venality

by PinkWisp



Series: Team: VYCE drabbles and ficlets [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, CFVY, Other, giant fight scene, team vyce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: CFVY is a fan favorite of Beacon but people have traveled all the way from Vacuo to watch VYCE's return. CFVY might have saved them in section 5 but that doesn't mean VYCE is going to hold back.





	Caffeinated Venality

**Author's Note:**

> around 3772, lightly edited.  
> Getting a feel of my oc team and me imagining how CFVY would fight. Mostly writing cuz idk how to script a comic and i dont want forget a scene i wanna draw later

Amity Colosseum was floating above Vale right now, CFVY's home kingdom. So it would make sense that they would have more fans but… right now it was difficult to tell. That didn't stop Veronica and Coco from scanning the crowd though.

"CFVY! CFVY! CFVY!"

The cheers for both team match in volume. One, two… Maybe four or five dozen students were wearing CFVY merch, most in Coco's shades and hat. Signs of CFVY or their favorite members danced around on poles. But Vi saw the same amount of people waving signs of VYCE or wearing Vi's hoodie scarf or the medal their entire team wore. The only difference was as an all faunus team, VYCE had more faunus fans. Those that could howl or roar did so in the cheers.

"VYCE! VYCE! VYCE!"

But there was one fan that Veronica was looking for. A little girl she saved on her rescue mission with ABRN. They could hear their tiny voice, "Come on Vi! Beat those losers!" But couldn't find the girl or her dog- There she is! Vi's eyes immediately snapped back to Nebula and the kid bouncing in her arms. Vi waved back, ears perked up and tail a blur as it wagged back and forth.

"My gods," Coco muttered softly while Velvet out right giggled. They both couldn't help it. When Vi finally turned back to CFVY the entire team looked amused. "That’s adorable. I can see why you four are _this_ popular."

Veronica shrugged. VYCE might not be as close with their fans like before but this was their return to tournament fights after a long break. "When you're as good as us, fans brag for you." To make a point Vi held up a fist. The arena erupted with roar and howls for a few seconds, completely drowning out the cheers for CFVY. With that prideful grin and wagging tail back in full force they looked back at CFVY.

"Maybe you should forfeit," Eleanor said with a sweet smile as her fingers softly plucked a few strings on her guitar. "It'll be a shame to repay our saviors with scars and bruises."

"Don't worry," Coco said laughing. Then she looked Veronica directly in her eyes, "It won't be our blood in your teeth." She finished with a wink- Wait. Did she… All of team VYCE gasped and exchanged glances, though Vi was a little delayed taking a few more seconds to get over their shock.

She did! "She said it!" They whispered to their team. "She said the thing!" Coco and Velvet laughed amongst each other. Eleanor sighed and patted Vi's head trying to calm the tiny faunus down a little. That was a faunus saying, practically Veronica and Cheshire catchphrase. Though the cat wasn't as excited but she was definitely more alert, ears pointed at CFVY and tail swashing.

Coco grinned, "And besides, losing team pays for dinner remember? Since we're so generous we won't make you pay twice."

Vi laughed, a playful growl slipping in. "Oh! This will be fun!" Both teams stood at straighten out as the arena started to take shape. Behind VYCE metal panels pulled apart for an ocean scenery complete with a ship. A field of ice was CFVY's turf. "Let's give them a show!"

"3! 2! 1!" Prof. Port yelled through the speakers, "Begin!"

Eleanor opened, guitar switching back to her naginata with a fluid swing- along with a thick plume of fire that arched towards CFVY. Yatsuhashi quickly threw Fox over the flame, before drawing great sword to cut the fire- "Argh!" Fox crashed down before them.

High above Yvonne twirled her spear and flapped her wings, staying in the air. "Sorry Fox," Yvonne said with a wink. Then the owl dived down, spear aimed at Yatsuhashi as a guitar started to play. Yatsuhashi's blade met her spear- "Woah!" Yvonne couldn't match Yatsuhashi's blow and she was pushed back into the air. The young man cleaved the flame in two, and it collapsed in embers.

They readied for an attack from VYCE but the cat and hyena disappeared. Curtesy of Cheshire. Veronica's low woop echoed throughout the arena, making CFVY stand back to back.

Velvet's long ears swiveled around…

"Eleanor first!" Coco ordered, purse shifting to a gatling gun.

The moth faunus only laughed with a light shake of her head. The guitar's volume amped up, sound coming from everywhere yet constantly moving.

"You might know most of our semblances and skills but we don't use the same strategies against humans!" Her voice carried louder without needing to yell. Coco scowled, and fired. Eleanor stood her ground, wings and antennas flaring red. Empathy set to something energetic and active, need to get the blood pumping in Cheshire after all. _"Listen up, strap in notify your next of kin!!"_ The first rounds hit a harden slap of brown dust, the illusion flickering under contact. " _You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side!"_

Velvet's ears snapped up. A sharp sound barely faint under the music- "Above!" The faunus called out. They all dodged, several chakrams cutting deep into the ground.

Velvet's ears twitched again. "Yatsuhashi! Your 3!"

He blindly blocked, grunting when an invisible force hit his blade. The pressure was gone in an instant- Whoever it was they were either wounding up for another attack or retreating. Yatsuhashi shoulder charged.

"Shit!" The illusion hiding Yvonne faltered. She grunted taking the hit and flaring her wings out, trying to rebalance. The two traded blows.

"Link Daichi! Focus Velv!" Vi said, voice distorted and echoed. Velvet immediately honed in and pointed towards the ice biome. Coco turned the stready stream of bullets towards Velvet's lead. For a moment the gunfire and clashing steel overpowered Eleanor's guitar. The illusion flickered, Veronica appearing a few feet a head of the spray.

They bared their fangs, hyena giggling high and a little panicking.  Coco smirked and swung the barrel faster. _"A certified monster I'm an absolute trip, like Otis Redding, hard to handle so you better get a grip!"_ Eleanor's singing and guitar suddenly sky rocketed and Vi disappeared in the illusion again- Coco speed up, praying for a hit that didn't connect. She stopped wasting ammo.

A low and erie giggle echoed all around, as if Veronica was pressed against their ears. Coco and Fox spun around, breath and heart rate picking up as they flinched at the sound of metal beating metal.

 _"A super-fast, superfly, bonafied wise guy!"_ Eleanor's voice sped up, carrying more energy. Yvonne laughed a little wildly, hackles a little raised. She pulled back when her spear was locked with Yatsuhashi again, wings swiping around and pushing him forward and almost making him stumble. His feet dug in, a fast recovery and faster block aimed at his back- but the attack was weak! Spear easily pushed aside while Yvonne grabbed his forearm.

Her sweet smile bared fangs, the wink a little dark instead of playful.

Yatsuhashi grunted, eyes narrowed. Vi's low and erie giggle set the hairs on his skin on fire. He shoved Yvonne back, blade swinging fast and hard.

 _"Call the morguge and say goodbye-_ " Yvonne didn't dodge, didn't block with her spear. The owl faunus had curled defensively, metal meeting forearms. Yvonne cry was barely muffled by Eleanor. _"write your will; it's time to die! Caffeine! I'm caffeine!"_

"What's this?!" Prof. Port gasped into his mic. "Ms. Highwind took a massive hit but it was young Daichi's aura that was damaged!"

"What?!" Coco did a quick glance at the screen, but instead saw chakrams soring towards Velvet. "Velv, duck!" The bunny dropped to the ground.

"Yes!" Dr. Oobleck continued, "Ms. Highwind is able to link aura's with another person and decides who takes the damage! Though it seems she still feels the effect of the hit."

"Oh definitely," Yvonne said with a dramatic sigh that was her trying to play off being in pain. "I wouldn't mind a massage after you pay for our date, Daishi." She winking despite baring teeth.

 _"I'm a bad dream."_  Yvonne disappeared. Velvet's ears twitched and swiveled around. _"I'm a rad scene!"_ Eleanor's voice was getting louder and louder. Almost drowning out team VYCE's movements completely. _"I'm a tad mean! But I'm not-"_ A faint whizz! Velvet turned to see Vi's golden chakrams; she jumped above them, only for Yvonne to appear below her. A wide and predatory grin on her face. _"Afraid to take you out!"_

"Aaagh!" Velvet screamed, several attacks pushing her into the air.

Yvonne jumped after her- "Fuck!" And into Fox. A powerful hit to her side sending her spiraling in the air. The owl flared her wings, recovering but doubled over.

"Oh! And there goes a good chunk of young Daichi's aura!" Prof. Port said.

Fox huffed in annoyance, sparing a quick glance at the screen. Daichi's aura was at 60% but Yvonne was the one feeling it. There was even a sharp cry, "Buffer!"

Veronica appeared beside Eleanor. Hackles definitely raised and eyes wide. They were smiling but it was almost a show of fangs. The furs on their outfit glowed and changed into a bass guitar. They laughed a high growl, drawing a shaking breath from CFVY.

Eleanor threw a worried glance at Vi before disappearing.

"Seriously!" Coco yelled, aiming her gun at the VYCE's leader.

"Bring it Adel!" Veronica played a few notes. _"I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm the highway star! A supersonic princess in a million dollar car!"_ Coco held down the trigger. Veronica's aura glowing bright as the bullets stopped in midair.

Coco paused for a moment, "Shit."

Vi took a gliding step forward. Coco took a step back and continued to fire but they were quickly closing the distance. _"Blood on fire pumping through my veins,"_ Fox and Velvet tried flanking her. Veronica floated and danced around them; never missing a beat, eyes never leaving their pray and constantly advancing. _"Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes!"_

"Hahaha!!" Cheshire's illusion flickered- palm connecting hard with Velvet's face. Fist full of hair, the cat pulled her into one, two knee strikes. The third connecting to her face- Almost connecting, Fox interrupted with a bunch that was dodged with twirl. Instead of hitting Cheshire he hit Velvet.

"About time," From above Yvonne dived Fox. He flipped back, ready to counter an attack only for the owl to turn towards Velvet- She was surrounded between three opponents.

Fox dashed left.

Coco opened fire.

 _"Track-rounding, speed-a-soundin', 'lectrifyin, pulse-pounding'-"_ The bullet's Veronica telekinetically stopped shot at Fox. The boy grunted taking a few his before dashing away. The remaining bullets shot at Velvet, launched in the air by their teammates. _"Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin' watch me get the party jumpin-"_

"That's it!" Velvet screamed. She shot down, a massive explosion flying her out of the way and ringing ears- More importantly breaking the illusion.

Back in the center Eleanor's mouth dropped, fingers faltering on her guitar. " _That's_ her weapon!?!" A few feet away Yatsuhashi nodded with a proud smirk.

On Velvet's arms was a copy of Cheshire's triple barrel in gauntlet form. Another loud explosion- "Fuck!" And her palm hit Yvonne's temple. Arms quickly wrapped around her neck from behind.

"You stupid predators!" VYCE turned back to the center. Eleanor was flying, barely dodging Yatsuhashi's swings as the moth cradling her side. Her aura was already below 50 and he was waist deep in the water. "Stop chasing the fucking bunny!"

"Get off agro an stop amping them up!" Cheshire yelled back.

Veronica huffed, a burst of high pitched giggles escaping. The guitar made of dust changed into arrows that was shot at them. Yatsuhashi dug in his heels and was forced to block- Fox lunched himself off the broken ship.

"Ela! Behind!" Veronica yelled, creating a barrier between her and the charging Fox- "Argh!" Until Vi was riddled with bullets and forced to protect herself. The barrier hovering between Fox and Eleanor collapsed onto the ground.

Eleanor's scowled, wings suddenly a deep blue. Fox faltered eyes wide and unfocused. Yatsuhashi yelled from below, vaulting off the barrier and swinging his sword in a shaking grip.

Velvet eyes snapped away from her teammates, ears pointed back- The low beat of Cheshire's speakers directly behind her. Velvet turned, shoving Yvonne at the triple barrel aimed at her.

"Not my face-AAGH!" Yvonne collapsed, holding her chest.

"Double knock out!" The group of five looked back at the ocean biome in time to see Eleanor hit the shallow water and a tower of water splashing onto the barrier protecting the crowd. "Both Eleanor and Yatsuhashi's aura are below 20!"

Veronica drifted to Yvonne a hand on her shoulder. Cheshire paced in front of them, ideally reloading all three barrels with a challanging stare at Velvet and Coco. Yatsuhashi helped Eleanor out of the arena while Fox calmly walked back towards the fight.

Everyone was panting hard, tense and ready for the first attack.

"You good?" Veronica whispered.

"No," Yvonne said out of breath and struggling to breath. "Buy me a few minutes."

"Yeah but I would have knocked these kids out by then." Cheshire complained. She threw Coco and Velvet a wink before disappearing.

Velvet closed her eyes, ears flicking around. There was a low beat- to her left. Velvet aimed the light made gauntlets and fired. Cheshire let out a feline yowl, illusion breaking at the explosion. Velvet look up, the gauntlets fading away while Cheshire fell fast from the sky.

"Velv, you got this?"

Velvet narrowed her eyes. Cheshire disappeared but without Eleanor powering the illusion… Velvet jumped back, slipping on the ice and rolling with the momentum. Cheshire growled, breaking her illusion as a fist collided into the ground. She smiled and glanced at Coco, "I got this!"

"Fox go for Yvonne!"

"Oh come on!" The owl groaned. She jumped high into the air, wings pushing her higher but Fox was already there. Yvonne rolled her eyes and easily twirled out of his way, "Come on, you really think you can beat me in the air- Ow!" She yelped, a hail of bullets hitting her wings.

Down below Coco kept her gatling gun trained on Yvonne as best as possible. Veronica scowled, hackles high with another stressed giggle slipping through. They watched Fox fall, turning one of their sleeves into several chakrams and launching it him. Fox dodged the first, blocked the second but they flew around colliding into his back and pushing him back up into the air.

Veronica turned their attention to Coco, directing the chakrams from juggling Fox and to- "And Ms. Highwind flew out of bounds!" Dr. Oobleck said over the buzzer. Vi let out another scared giggled, head snapping to the owl. Coco's gatling gun eased off as Yvonne shakily landed on the grass below her. Yatsuhashi and Eleanor patted her shoulders, the Beacon student handing over an ice pack.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cheshire was suddenly behind her, arms in a loose hug. She purred loudly, nuzzling Vi's raised mohawk. "We got this."

"I feel you wiping your blood onto me." Vi grumbled.

"Watch out for her kicks."

Vi yelped an affirmative. They split, Veronica gliding along the ground towards Velvet and Cheshire disappearing again. Fox moved to help Velvet only to be grabbed. Cheshire flickered into view, throwing him to the ground and leveraging his arm against the socket- the cat pulled him up, arms wrapped in a choke hold when Coco leveled her gatling gun at her.

Velvet was losing her footing on the ice and made a dash for the center of the arena. Veronica slide in to intercept, telekinetics keeping her balanced and feet barely grazing the ground. Vi's other sleeve dissolved into another set of chakrams. Velvet stopped running, camera loading Yvonne's spear into her hands. With a twirl she deflected Vi's weapons. The hyena scowled, stressed giggles and baring fangs.

Back near the center Fox nodded. Coco grit her teeth and held down the trigger. The boy grunted, wincing under the hit. Cheshire adjusted her grip, feet shifting- "Rgh!" Cheshire growled, Fox kicking her feet under her and reversing positions. Cheshire's tail wrapped round Fox's ankle, a good pull and the two were sprawling on the ground.

Coco changed aimed her gun back at Veronica.

"Aaahh!" Vi stumbled, with a growl their vest burst into dust, and snapping into a barrier stabbing deep into the ground and sheltering them from Coco. The chakrams attacking Velvet faltered and one clattered to the ground. The bunny charged. Veronica let out a terrified giggle, barrier shifting back into their vest and running.

Coco slowly made her way to Fox as he started to lose the grapple. Once close enough she look stomped on the cat's tail that held his wrist together.

"OW!" Cheshire gasped, suddenly throwing Fox at her. "Low blow!"

"And Cheshire's aura is at 18%! Barely below 20!"

"FUCKING SERIOUS!!" Veronica screamed with their hyena giggles loud as she talked.

"Don't worry boss!" Cheshire yelled walking out of the area, "You got this!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Cheshire only laughed her way out of the arena. She watched with the others as Vi not so gracefully dodge both Velvet and Fox. Everytime they managed to get any distance Coco would fire and corner them back in.

"So where would your team like to eat?" Cheshire asked Yatsuhashi.

"You don't think Veronica will win?" He asked softly.

"The might, we just figured your team should choose the place since we owe you for section 5."

"And your team is from here," Eleanor added, "You'd know the restaurants better-"

"Hey!" Shouts from above interrupted their conversation.

"Watch it Arslan!"

"Where's VYCE?!"

"Down in the pit." Nebula answered.

Cheshire and the others looked up, walking away from the wall to see team ABRN and their furious leader. Reese was pressing her face against the force field to get a better look at them.

Arslan shoved her aside and pounded the barrier, "What the fuck is Vi doing?!"

"Running and panicking," Eleanor said with a roll of her eyes. "No pack, no power, at 25%-"

"YOU CAN DO IT VI!" Reese screamed jumping up and down. Veronica's ears twitched and they spared a quick glance. Fox nearly landed a punch but it was Velvet's kick that connected into their side and them sprawling on the ice. Reese winced, "… Oh."

Arslan stood tense beside her, teeth nearly grinding to dust.

"Wow, chill." Cheshire said with a laugh, "It's just a game-"

"They're your leader!" Arslan snapped, "They should act like it!"

Eleanor flew up Arslan, her fur collar puffed out. Antenna a deep red and some color bleeding into her wings, "You know nothing about them!"

Vi's growl brought them back to the fight. They were at the edge of the ice biome with Fox and Velvet moving in on their sides. Coco straight ahead with her finger on the trigger. Vi glanced at ABRN, a scared giggle slipping out before dodging left- They suddenly shot themselves at Fox, vest made of dust now a close replica of Bolin's staff in their hand.

Fox stumbled back, feet slipping on the ice. With a sloppy sweep they were knocked into the air and a telekinetic blast slammed him out of the arena.

"YES!" Reese screamed.

"Come on Vi!" Arslan and the rest of ABRN cheered.

Velvet followed, a kick nearly throwing both of faunus out of bounds. Instead Veronica used the staff to vault over. The dust reformed under their feet and against Velvet's back. A telekinetic push launched her at Coco. Velvet used Eleanor's naginata to dig into the ice, barely keeping her in the ring.

Vi swerved around the bullets. Coco trying to retreat without falling. Veronica picked up speed, pulling the board up block the gunfire and kicking it towards her. Coco grunted, easily swinging the gatling gun to swat the copy of Reese's board-

Instead her gun flew dust. Coco gasped, "Shit." The dust snapped into a dart rope, quickly wrapping around her arms and gun. Veronica pulled, ice and telekinetic making it easy to send the leader flying at Velvet.

The bunny jumped aside, quickly making another run back to solid ground. Veronica grit their teeth, running to block her in. Velvet threw one end of the naginata- they slid under it. Velvet jumped over them.

The dart rope wrapped around her ankle and Vi pulled down. Feet planted first their arms moved in that familiar form Arslan taught them before sending a punch deep into Velvet. The camera loaded the fastest range weapon she had taken a picture of. Fox's gauntlets.

Her mimic semblance making the aim while flying through the air easy. Veronica's head snapped back as a gunshot and two buzzers sound.

"A double knock out!" Both Prof. Port and Dr. Oobleck yelled. "A brilliant fight between VYCE and CFVY! What a spectacular way to open this year's Vytal Festival."

The camera zoomed in on Veronica's face, cheek and chin bruised and bleeding from the last hit that dropped them down to 0. They turned quickly running to Shade's VIP section and tackling Cheshire.

"You bitch! You left me!"

"Dude!" Cheshire said with a laugh, easily breaking out of their weak hold. "That was fucking amazing!" She hooked her thumbs inside of Vi's cheeks and pulled them a little, "I fucking told you to take up martial arts didn't I?!"

"And I told you get get a real gun for distance!" They chomped on her fingers.

"Ow! You fucking pup!"

"You left me!"

"Yatsuhashi can you kindly…" Yvonne gestured to the two now rolling on the in grass biting each other. The young man nodded, bending over and easily separating the two.

"But there _must_ be a winner." Oobleck finished from whatever he was saying.

The two teams gathered back in the center. Yatsushashi slowly putting the cat and hyena down and taking his place amongst CFVY. They all watched the giant screen playing the last seconds in slow motion.

Velvet inching to the edge of the ring. The shot she got off. The hit to Veronica's face- Their aura dropped almost instantly on contact, giving Velvet a milliseconds to fly through the bounds.

"Team CFVY wins!"

"Yes!" Coco screamed, hugging the bunny and lifting her into the air. Fox smiled with a pat but all three got sweeped into a hug by Yatsuhashi.

Veronica threw their head back laughing with a playful grunts and growls. "That was amazing! Good fight CFVY!" They held out a hand to Coco.

Coco took it with a smirk and firm shake, "So, what do you losers feel like paying for?"

 


End file.
